Destinados
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: "Se quiser partir fico bem assim, mas quando você voltar posso não estar aqui." (Grito Acústico)


"_Se quiser partir fico bem assim, mas quando você voltar posso não estar aqui."_

_(Grito Acústico)_

Harry buscou os cabelos rubros de Ginny por todo o salão principal que estava lotado de escombros e poeira, encaminhou-se até alguns Weasleys que se reuniam ao redor de Fred que quase tinha sido esmagado por uma parede, contudo tinha saído somente com algumas escoriações. Sorriu pelo amigo ter sobrevivido, pois sabia que sua melhor amiga teria seu coração dilacerado se algo acontecesse com o gêmeo maroto.

\- Quem poderia imaginar? – Ron murmurou ao lado do amigo vendo Hermione grudada em Fred que sorria afetuosamente para a garota. - Acho que eu nunca tive reais chances. – Apesar da melancolia, o ruivo caçula não parecia triste pelo casal. Até mantinha um sorriso discreto para eles.

\- Ninguém pode roubar Hermione de nós. – Afirmou com uma crescente felicidade por sua praticamente irmã,... E no fundo sabia que Ron e Hermione não eram destinados... Seu amigo ainda precisava se descobrir. - Você viu Ginny? – Tentou não soar tão ansioso. Porém, tudo que desejava após vencer o Lorde das Trevas era desfrutar de um momento com sua valente ruiva.

\- Eu a vi indo até a enfermaria com George e Lee. – Respondeu dando um tapinha encorajador em seus ombros e saindo em direção ao seu irmão Bill.

Harry foi parado diversas vezes em seu trajeto até a Ala Hospitalar, muitos bruxos e bruxas excitados pela queda definitiva de você-sabe-quem o agradeciam com entusiasmo. Suspirou cansado, desistindo de achar sua ex-namorada... Talvez pudesse subir para a Torre da Grifinória e pedir que Monstro lhe levasse um sanduíche, depois cochilar por algumas horas... Ginny, com certeza, não ficaria brava e o compreenderia. Deu meia volta no corredor e praticamente correu para os sonhados aposentos vermelhos e dourados... _Céus! Estou exausto_...

\- Você é impossível, Lee. – Ouviu a voz ligeiramente ofegante de Ginny virando a esquina, por instinto, se escondeu atrás da tapeçaria mais próxima. Com curiosidade, espiou por uma brecha a dupla que caminhava lentamente e abraçados pelo corredor. _Por que, Lee Jordan, estava agarrado a sua garota?_ – Pensou com irritação.

Ginny parou seus passos, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada que foi acompanhada pelo outro bruxo... Ela transmitia uma incrível sensação de liberdade, alívio e felicidade. Os dois sentaram entre alguns pedaços quebrados de pedras, uma vez que estavam incrivelmente empoeirados, não fazia nenhuma diferença, então Lee ergueu uma mão e afastou alguns fios do rosto da ruiva permitindo assim que seus dedos acariciassem os traços tão bonitos dela... Potter podia deduzir os pensamentos do bruxo negro apenas analisando o olhar que ele exibia: era quase covardia aquela garota ser tão atraente logo após passarem por uma batalha daquela magnitude... _Como alguém poderia resistir?_ Percebeu, com estarrecimento, que Jordan nunca resistiria. Nem queria.

\- Você é a causa dos meus problemas, sabia? – A voz rouca ligeiramente arrastada se propagou no corredor vazio. Houve uns segundos silenciosos que o bruxo escondido na tapeçaria admirou a pele arrepiada da Weasley... _Era tudo por causa de Lee Jordan?_

\- E você é a resposta dos meus. – Ginny respondeu com um sorriso aberto, seus dedos repletos de sardas o puxaram pela nuca para fechar a distância entre eles.

Harry Potter retirou seus óculos e os limpou (ineficazmente) na camiseta. Aquilo estava completamente errado. Era alguma brincadeira dos gêmeos com ajuda de Jordan. _Não. Não. Não!_ Ginny não deveria estar beijando outro bruxo. Assistiu a forma que ela suspirou rendida durante o beijo, como suas unhas se arrastavam pela nuca do outro, o gemido que ambos soltaram. Um gosto amargo dominou a boca do menino-que-sobreviveu, seus músculos ficaram ainda mais tensos e sua varinha recém-restaurada parecia pronta para azara-los com algo bastante desagradável.

\- Eu nunca vou solta-la, sabe disso, não é? – Jordan grudou sua testa na dela, suspiraram juntos, completos e apaixonados... Há poucos metros o coração de alguém se quebrava.

\- É uma promessa? – A bruxa sorriu com malícia, mordiscando o lábio inferior do jovem e o sugando até ouvi-lo gemer.

\- Eu sou todo seu. – A promessa atravessou os tímpanos de Harry como uma maldição... Aquele relacionamento era sério. Assistiu Lee beijar a testa da garota parecendo que uma força mágica o impedia de solta-la mais que alguns centímetros...

Novamente conseguia concluir tudo que passava na mente do outro: os resquícios da preocupação que deve ter sentido ao vê-la batalhando tão ferozmente ou até mesmo ciúmes? Porque admitia que não tivesse parado de admirar Ginny durante os minutos que permaneceram na sala precisa antes do início da batalha. _Ele, com certeza, notou a nossa troca de olhares._ \- Você é minha? – Lee Jordan indagou fitando intensamente os olhos castanhos.

\- Eu sou sua desde que me beijou no casamento de Bill e Fleur. – Disse deitando sua cabeça no ombro do namorado inconsciente da dor que estava causando com sua declaração em determinado coração. - Por que está tão inseguro?

Lee fez um ruído como se estivesse engasgando, Harry zombou mentalmente, satisfeito com a fraqueza do negro. Porém, soube que o grifinório mais velho não era estúpido e realmente prezava o que estava construindo com a ruiva. Seus olhos escuros transmitiam tanta determinação e sinceridade.

\- Porque seu ex-namorado voltou. – Respondeu com perceptível desconforto, porém não havia ciúme. - Além disso, nós ainda não assumimos nosso namoro para ninguém, com exceção, dos gêmeos.

Harry abaixou a varinha que nem sabia segurar com tanto afinco, ansioso por escutar o que a ruiva responderia. Em todos aqueles meses não supôs que sua ex-namorada poderia ter seguido em frente, afinal a caçula Weasley o amava desde sempre... Eles estavam destinados, não estavam? Suspirou confuso porque sentia que ele e seu melhor amigo tinham mais em comum do que imaginava... Quem diria que Ginny e Hermione escolheriam bruxos diferentes para namorar.

\- Eu não amo o Harry. – Ela exclamou com determinação voltando seus olhos para a parede. – Mas, eu sempre vou amar o Harry. – Encarou o namorado que parecia não compreender suas frases aparentemente contraditórias. O menino-que-sobreviveu não o culpou. - Harry é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, sendo basicamente da família, eu me importo com o bem estar dele. – Explicou com um sorriso. - Contudo, a paixão que eu nutria por ele não existe mais... Porque agora eu sei a diferença entre uma admiração exacerbada e estar verdadeiramente amando.

\- Caramba, ruiva... – Lee a puxou para um beijo espalhafatoso que se tornou ardente em poucos segundos, a entrega ali era real suficiente para qualquer testemunha.

Harry segurou um pedaço da tapeçaria com força, como se fosse impedi-lo de cair. Sentiu-se perdido e novamente a exaustão caiu sobre ele. Então era isso, você ganhava uma guerra, derrotava o mais bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos e não ficava com a garota no final. Amargou aquilo em seu âmago. Espiou novamente o casal se beijando apaixonadamente, pelo menos, Ginny Weasley parecia resplandecente... E tudo que podia desejar para aquela bruxa tão destemida, ousada e linda era que fosse o mais feliz possível. E se ela queria Lee Jordan, só poderia respeitar sua decisão.

_Só falta convencer meu coração..._

* * *

N.B.: Ounnn que legal! Adorei essa nova narrativa! Parabéns! Bjs, Ártemis.


End file.
